


Protection in Purple part 2

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark try and find out what Lionel is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection in Purple part 2

Series: 7th in the 'Many Coloured Layers' series, set the morning after Protection in Purple I  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: AU, ER, romance, angst?  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
AU version of ASYLUM  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
For Hope and Elaine, thanks girlies

Lex woke with a jerk, looking around anxiously when he realised he was alone. "Clark?" he called out.

His lover appeared in front of him immediately. "It's okay, I'm here."

Lex sighed heavily in relief. "Where were you?"

"Just making some food," Clark said softly. He crouched by the bed and ran a gentle thumb over Lex's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Lex said, even as he realised that he actually did. His neck didn't hurt and everything seemed clearer.

"You up to some food?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Lex smiled and nodded. Clark helped him up and handed him a robe. "Where are we anyway?" Lex asked, following Clark to a large, well equipped kitchen. Clark flushed vividly and turned away, serving eggs, bacon and toast onto two plates. Lex sat down at the table and raised an eyebrow at his lover when he finally turned round again and gave him one of the plates.

"I, uh," Clark cleared his throat, "I didn't exactly tell anyone about the money I kept, or this apartment. I figured I might need somewhere to hide out one day."

Lex smiled widely, Clark was so much smarter than anyone gave him credit for. He started to eat and Clark stared at him in bemusement. Then he chuckled. "You're amazing."

"I know," Lex nodded, winking at his lover. He picked up the mug in front of him, about to take a sip when the noxious smell of its contents hit him. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't know," Clark shrugged, "I went to a health food shop, it's supposed to be cleansing. I just figured it might help."

Lex leaned over and gently kissed his lover. It was amazing to him just how much Clark had supported him and helped him. He'd never felt so loved. "Thank you, Clark, I love you. So much."

Clark smiled happily at him. "I love you too."

Lex finished his breakfast and managed to force the tea down. "So now what?" Lex mused quietly.

"We'll need to stay out of sight for a while," Clark started, "Your father is still going to be after you. How do we get him off your back without you ending up in a mental asylum, or worse?"

"Two things," Lex frowned thoughtfully, "We need to find out what my father has on Dr. Foster and we need to find a way to see her so we can find out what my father's plans are. Maybe there's a way we can make him think he's won and he'll leave me alone."

"I don't know, Lex." Clark sounded worried and doubtful.

"Don't worry, Clark," Lex touched his lover's cheek gently, "I know a couple of people I can trust to find out why Dr. Foster is doing my father's bidding."

Clark clenched and unclenched his jaw, then sighed and nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am," Lex said firmly. "Have you got a phone I can use?"

"Yeah," Clark handed him a cell phone, "It's untraceable."

"Good." Lex grinned at his lover and quickly made the necessary phone call, while Clark cleaned up the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm done and we have nothing but time to kill," Lex sighed, leaning back to stretch out his arms, letting the robe fall open as he watched his lover from hooded eyes. Clark's lips parted and he swallowed hard, hand dropping instinctively to adjust his crotch.

"I think I'll go take a shower," Lex said nonchalantly, getting up slowly. He let the robe fall from his body as he walked through the door. Figuring Clark wouldn't be far behind, Lex hurried into the bathroom and switched on the shower. As soon as the water was warm enough, Lex slipped under it, sighing as the beat of the shower eased out the last of the tension round his shoulders.

Anticipation of Clark joining him made Lex's groin tingle and his cock hardened. He reached down, wrapping a loose fist round the shaft, starting to stroke slowly.

"Lex," Clark whispered from the doorway.

"What took you so long?" Lex asked with a smirk.

"Sheer stupidity," Clark murmured, stripping off quickly. Lex continued to jack himself as he watched, backing up against the wall when Clark finally slipped into the shower with him. "God, you're so fucking sexy when you do that," Clark groaned, sliding up against him, licking up his neck to his jaw, then up to his mouth.

Lex sighed happily, eagerly parting his lips under Clark's probing tongue. He sucked gently as his lover pushed a leg between his, grinding up against his cock. Lex moaned, wrapping his arms round Clark's neck to get the leverage he needed to rock up against solid thigh, much needed pressure on his erection making him shiver with lust.

"Oh yeah," Clark murmured against his mouth, strong hands slipped down, stroking his skin, and gripped his ass, fingers sliding teasingly along the crease. Lex gasped, bucking up as his cock jerked, pulsing precome needily. Clark lifted him and Lex wrapped his legs round his lover's waist, thrusting against the hard length that pressed into his belly. With a soft moan, Clark slipped his fingers between Lex's asscheeks, parting them, rubbing against his hole before he pushed a finger into Lex's body.

"Oh God," Lex moaned, jerking back against the penetration then forward again to push his cock against Clark's groin. Clark lifted him higher and his cock slipped down, sliding between Lex's legs over his balls. Warmth tingled through Lex, need, lust and pleasure tightening his balls and his ass squeezed round Clark's finger. Lex arched up, dropping his head back against the wall and Clark dipped his head, nipping at his throat. Lex groaned, he wanted more, wanted Clark inside him.

"Fuck me, Clark, want you right now," he gasped.

Clark hesitated and Lex rocked up urgently. "No condom," Clark whispered.

"Do we need one?" Lex asked candidly.

Clark blinked. "No. Do you trust me?"

Smiling, Lex nodded. "Yes, now will you please fuck me? I want to feel you come inside me."

"Oh God," Clark groaned. He kissed Lex's neck and gently pulled his finger free. "Shower gel okay?"

"Yes!" Lex breathed, rocking urgently against his lover, "Hurry."

Supporting him easily with one hand, Clark coated the other with shower gel and carefully pushed two fingers back inside him. Lex gasped, pushing against the burn of being stretched, jerking ecstatically as the tips of Clark's fingers brushed over his prostate. Heat and electricity pulsed down Lex's spine and he shivered, cock smacking into his lover's stomach as he moved back against the slick penetration.

"Ah, God, Lex," Clark groaned. "That feels so good. Can't wait to have your tight, hot ass round my cock."

"Fuck," Lex hissed, bracing his thighs round Clark's hips to lever himself up. "Why _are_ you waiting?" he growled, pushing his face right up against Clark's. Eyes darkening, Clark smirked and he moved the hand holding Lex's ass up to grip his chin, kissing him. Lex sank down, gravity pulling him further onto Clark's fingers, his only support. He whimpered; squeezing, warm, shivering pleasure shooting from his ass to his groin. "Clark, please," he almost sobbed.

His lover's face softened into a smile and he let go of Lex's chin, lifting him up gently and very slowly pulling his fingers free. Lex gasped quietly, partly in relief, partly with loss. Clark pushed his shoulders against the wall and pulled Lex's ass forward, cock entering him without warning. Groaning loudly in relief and pain, Lex wrapped his arms tighter round Clark's neck, forcing himself down, grunting as the burn flared then eased.

"Better?" Clark gritted out.

"Yeah," Lex groaned, "Do it, want you to."

"Mmm," Clark moaned, burying his face in Lex's neck, moving back only to surge forward, hands gripping tightly at his hips, cock forcing Lex open again. Pleasure was only tinged lightly with pain this time and Lex moaned, pushing into Clark's thrust. Clark leaned right up against him, plastering Lex into the wall, cock caught between their stomachs. Every thrust of Clark's hips into him, made his stomach rub against Lex's cock, precome smearing their skin.

"Yes," Lex breathed, rocking hard into every relentless stroke, tension building in groin and ass as Clark pounded into him. Bending his head, Clark kissed him hard, tongue plunging deep into Lex's mouth. Moaning around his lover's tongue, Lex bucked up hard, he just needed a little more pressure. Lex squeezed his ass hard and Clark groaned, slamming forward, squashing Lex against the wall. Lex exploded into his climax, pleasure ripping through his body as he shot hot come between their bodies. Clark jerked into him, hard, fast, liquid warmth filling Lex's ass.

"Fuck," Clark whispered into his mouth.

"Yeah," Lex gasped, panting for breath.

After a moment, Clark eased back and out of his body, gently helping Lex to his feet again. Leaning against his lover for support, Lex breathed in shakily. Clark kissed the top of his head and sighed happily. Once he felt steady, Lex straightened, grinning up at Clark. They washed off quickly, got out of the shower and, still wet, they snuggled up in Clark's bed.

Wrapped in his lover's arms, Lex contemplated how they could see Dr. Foster without arousing suspicion. Then he grinned.

"Clark?"

"Mmm?" Clark mumbled.

"Would you mind doing some shopping for me?" Lex asked.

"What kind of shopping?" Clark asked curiously.

"Clothes," Lex said with a smirk, "I have a feeling none of Kally's clothes will fit me."

Clark rolled up onto his elbow and stared down at him in confusion. "You want me to buy you women's clothes?" he asked.

"Yes," Lex nodded.

"Why?"

"I have a cunning plan," Lex laughed at Clark's expression. "No, seriously, we need to see Dr. Foster and who's going to suspect a young married couple looking for therapy?"

Clark blinked, "Young married couple?"

Grinning widely, Lex nodded. "What, don't you think I can pass as a girl?"

Eyes darkening, lids drooping slightly, Clark licked his lips and nodded. "Oh yeah."

Lex leaned up and kissed him, slow and soft, sighing when Clark's hand stroked gently over his back and cupped his ass, fingers feathering lightly over the crease.

"If you're dressing up as a girl," Clark murmured, "Then I want to fuck you like a girl."

Lex shivered and nodded avidly. "That, that would be good," he whispered.

"Do you know what size you are?" Clark asked.

"An eight," Lex replied.

"Lucky," Clark breathed, "My beautiful, slender Lex."

Lex chuckled and kissed him again. "Get me something nice, underwear too."

"Mmm, silk panties," Clark laughed softly.

Lex pushed him back and got up, heading back to the kitchen where he picked up the robe he'd discarded earlier and slipped it on. He checked the phone, but there were no missed calls. "You haven't got a computer in here, have you?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the sitting room," Clark replied, indicating another door.

"Just how much money did you, uh, 'earn' while you were in Metropolis?" Lex asked curiously.

"Enough," Clark said shiftily, flushing and looking away.

"Clark, I'm not judging you," Lex said softly, "However it happened, it is definitely a good idea for you to have money and a place to hide if you need it." Clark smiled tightly and nodded. "You used the name Kal, right?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "Kal Clarke."

Lex reached out and gently squeezed Clark's shoulder. "And Kal's your real name?" Looking at him in surprise, Clark nodded hesitantly. "And you're not exactly human, are you?" Lex ventured, hoping he wasn't pushing Clark too far.

Swallowing hard, Clark pulled away and took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm not human at all," he admitted quietly.

Lex was filled with a sense of awe and wonder. How amazing that the one person he'd ever fallen in love with wasn't even from this planet. "Cool," he breathed.

Clark looked at him in askance and Lex grinned. "Seriously, Clark, this is very cool. I mean disregarding the whole thing about not being alone in the universe, it's just... we found each other."

Clark stared at him, then slowly began to smile. "Lex, you're a romantic," he said softly.

Lex pouted and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"You are," Clark continued joyously, "You believe in true love, don't you?"

Lex sighed. Maybe he did. Clark really did know him too well. "Only since I met you," Lex admitted quietly.

Clark hugged him close. "Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lex asked warily, worried by Clark's sudden nervous tone.

"There's something I didn't tell you," Clark sighed. "I didn't know what to think."

"What Clark?" Lex lifted his lover's chin, making Clark meet his eyes.

"Chloe said she found out that you had a breakdown after Julian died," Clark whispered, eyes sorrowful and anxious, "That you were found cradling a blanket singing to it as if it was your brother."

Lex blinked, shocked that his father could have used that information against him. "Oh God, Clark, it wasn't like that. I, I was singing because it was Julian's favourite lullaby. I was grieving, that's all, I was _eleven years old_. The blanket was for comfort, where else was I going to find a hug, Clark? From my father?" Lex snorted over his tears. Clark gasped quietly and pulled Lex close, holding him as he struggled against his tears. Breath shuddering, Lex looked up again. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Clark said quietly, gently wiping away the tears that had escaped and kissing him.

Lex smiled weakly. "Then go shopping."

"You sure?" Clark asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine, Clark, really," Lex reassured his lover. "And don't forget I need a wig." Clark sighed, but nodded. He kissed Lex and disappeared back into the bedroom. A few seconds later, he was dressed in a dark purple shirt and black jeans and stealing another kiss before he left the apartment.

Sighing, Lex wandered into the sitting room to check his email. It was even more important that they beat his father, now that Lionel had 'evidence' of a previous breakdown to use against him. The information he needed had been forwarded to him and Lex quickly grabbed the cell phone to dial the number he'd been given.

"Dr. Foster's office, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to book an appointment for myself and my husband," Lex said in a soft voice.

"I'm afraid, Dr. Foster isn't taking appointments at the moment."

"Can you please tell her it's important that we talk to her about EST," Lex asked quietly. He was fairly sure already, from what he'd read in the email, what his father was planning, but he needed it confirmed.

"Just a moment, please." There was a click and Lex waited tensely.

"This is Dr. Foster, who is this?"

Lex smiled maliciously at her nervous tone. "My name is Alexandra Clarke, my husband and I would like to meet with you, today if possible."

"Very well," Dr. Foster said cautiously. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Just call it couples therapy," Lex suggested.

There was a long pause, then Dr. Foster spoke again. "I can see you at three-thirty this afternoon."

"Perfect," Lex drawled, "Thank you."

"Mrs. Clarke," Dr. Foster said shortly and hung up.

Lex sighed quietly in satisfaction, then went back into the kitchen to make himself a cup of the revolting herbal tea Clark had bought him. Anything to make sure he was himself again. Clark returned a little while later loaded down with bags.

"Wow, Clark, what did you do? Buy me a whole wardrobe?" Lex laughed.

Clark flushed and shook his head. "I, uh, saw some things I kinda couldn't resist."

"Let's see," Lex beckoned his lover over to the couch.

Clark had bought him a stunning, royal-purple dress, beautifully cut in a way that Lex was sure would give him great hips, and black lace underwear. Lex smiled as Clark's fingers lingered on the panties, an expression of lust on his face. He'd also bought Lex some black pumps, sheer silk stockings and a wig.

"The dress is beautiful," Lex murmured, "Purple?" he asked with a grin.

Clark nodded, "Well, you know, it's _your_ colour."

Lex blinked, something he'd only barely noticed suddenly clicking. "You've been wearing purple for me, haven't you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," Clark said hesitantly, "I uh, thought it might help, you know?"

"Marking yourself as mine?" Lex whispered, smiling softly.

"Exactly," Clark said with a smile of relief.

"Thank you, Clark," Lex said quietly, leaning up to kiss his lover. "Now, show me what else you bought."

For Kally, he'd bought a _lot_ of new underwear. Lex swallowed hard, imagining his lover wearing the silk, lace and satin under his jeans. It was one of his favourite kinks, Clark wearing normal clothes to everyone else while only _they_ knew exactly what was underneath. He wondered briefly how Clark managed to change in the locker rooms at school wearing women's underwear. Clearing his throat, Lex stopped touching.

Gathering up his new clothes, Lex got up and headed to the bedroom to change, shaking his head when Clark got up to follow him. Clark pouted.

"You know I could just look through the wall," Clark murmured sulkily.

Lex paused in his step for a split second, shocked, yet not. Clark _could_ see through things, he'd always suspected as much. "Well, I'm trusting you not to," he replied quietly. He wanted Clark to see the full effect. From past experimentation, Lex knew he passed fairly well as a woman.

Pulling on the panties and garter belt first, Lex carefully rolled the stockings up his legs and clipped them into place. Stealing a pair of falsies from Clark's closet, Lex stuffed his bra, then slipped on the dress. It really was beautifully cut, giving him curves, distracting from his shoulders and somehow playing down his musculature. With a smile, Lex sat down at the dressing table and carefully positioned the wig, brushing it until the hair hung smoothly round his face. Perfect.

"Clark?" he called.

His lover appeared in a split second and swallowed as Lex stood slowly and turned to face him. "Wow," Clark breathed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Lex smiled, "Want to help me with my make-up?"

Clark nodded jerkily and Lex sat down again, Clark sitting next to him, pulling Lex round to face him. "You won't need much," Clark murmured, "Your skin is perfect." Lex leaned forward and kissed his lover.

Gently, Clark applied a solid foundation to his skin that felt powdery as soon as it had settled. He didn't ask Clark why he had make-up in Lex's skin tone. Clark's fingers brushed his face and Lex smiled. He let his lover smooth a lilac shade onto his eyelids, then carefully brush mascara onto his eyelashes.

"Wow," Clark breathed again, touching Lex's face delicately. "So pretty, Lex."

"Lipstick?" Lex asked quietly, trying to control his reaction to his lover's soft touches.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, using a brush to slick a neutral shade onto his lips. Lex pressed his lips together and sighed, pulling Clark close for a soft kiss. Grinning, Clark wiped a smudge of lipstick from his mouth and applied another layer to Lex's lips.

"That is so hot, Lex," Clark whispered, "I want to kiss you, but I don't want to mess up your make-up."

Lex smirked, "You can mess it up as much as you want after we see Dr. Foster."

"Is that a promise?" Clark asked, licking his lips.

"Yeah," Lex nodded.

Clark dropped his head on Lex's shoulder for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I think I can last."

Lex laughed softly. "Not for too long, don't worry. We've got an appointment at 3:30."

"What names did you use?" Clark asked.

"Kal and Alexandra Clarke," Lex said quietly.

Clark's eyes went wide with wonder. "Wow," he said quietly.

"What?" Lex asked, smiling softly.

"Married," Clark smiled back, "Even if it's only pretend." He shrugged, "It just..."

"Feels right?" Lex asked tentatively, biting his lip.

Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, nuzzling against his skin softly. "Yeah," he whispered, "Which is why I wanted..." Clark pulled back, fumbling in the pocket of his jeans for a moment. "I, uh, wanted to give you this."

Lex stared at Clark in complete surprise as his lover held out a small box. "Clark?"

"It's, it's just," Clark flushed and worried his lip, "I just wanted you to have something, you know?"

Lex smiled softly and opened the box. Inside were two matching rings, simple silver bands. When he pulled out the smaller one, Lex realised that it was inscribed on the inside. 'I love you - Clark'

"Oh Clark." Lex felt a little overwhelmed. He knew Clark loved him, especially after standing by him the last couple of days, but he hadn't expected such a symbol of commitment from his lover. "Thank you," he breathed, letting Clark slip the band onto his left ring finger. He took the bigger band and slid it onto Clark's finger, before kissing his knuckles.

"I know it's not much," Clark started.

"Hush," Lex leaned into his lover, sighing when strong arms wrapped round his waist. "It's perfect, I love you."

"I love you too," Clark whispered, pulling Lex up for a soft kiss, careful not to ruin his make-up.

"Oh God, I _am_ a romantic," Lex sighed. Clark snorted and squeezed him gently. Smiling wryly, Lex pulled back. "You know, we've got time to spare, is there anything you want to do?"

Clark gave him a heated look and Lex shook his head. Pouting, Clark frowned thoughtfully. "I want to go out... you know, as a 'young, married couple'. I want to show off my wife." Lex chuckled at him and nodded.

"Okay, we could go and get some lunch if you like?"

"Yes," Clark nodded. "Let me just change, Kal is a bit smoother than I am."

Lex raised an eyebrow. Certainly the clothes were sexier than his usual jeans and flannel, but Lex was used to Clark dressing differently at the mansion anyway. In the end it was just a case of Clark slicking back his hair and changing his jeans for dark slacks and a matching jacket. It made him look several years older.

"We match," Lex laughed. Clark's shirt was almost the same colour as his dress.

Clark made a rude noise and shrugged. "I like it, shows we're together."

Lex smirked. "Come on, let's go." Raising an eyebrow at Clark's flash car, a Viper no less, Lex got in the passenger seat and gave Clark directions to one of his favourite restaurants. They pulled up at the front and a valet immediately opened the door for him. Lex smiled smoothly and waited for Clark to come round the car and join him. His lover slid his arm round Lex's waist and guided him through the door.

The maître d' obviously smelled importance and money because he approached them straight away. "Welcome, won't you please follow me?"

"Darling?" Clark turned slightly to allow Lex to walk in ahead of him, without taking his hand from Lex's back.

"Thank you, Kal," Lex murmured, smothering a chuckle. He let his lover pull out the chair for him and sat carefully, crossing his legs.

It felt really good to go out as a couple, even if he was dressed as a woman. It was different to when they usually went out, knowing they couldn't make out, knowing they couldn't drop everything, run and have mad, passionate sex in the bathroom, or even under the table as had occurred once at Sparkle. Lex squeezed his legs tighter together as desire tingled through his groin. He licked his lips carefully and moved his legs, stretching under the table to he could rub a foot against Clark's calf softly.

Clark jumped and blinked at him, drawing in a shaky breath as Lex ran his foot up to Clark's knee and back down again. "Alex," Clark murmured warningly, shifting in his seat.

Lex smiled innocently, "Yes, Kal?" He slipped off one shoe and slid his foot up between Clark's thighs. They pressed together, clamping against his foot and Clark gasped quietly.

Green eyes darkened and fixed on him, wide and almost shocked. "Stop it," he hissed, surprising the waiter who had appeared beside them. Clark cleared his throat and flushed.

"I'll have the Caesar salad," Lex said quickly, to cover Clark's distraction.

"Very good, Madam," the waiter nodded, "Sir?"

"Steak," Clark squeaked as Lex managed to ease his foot further up his leg.

"How would you like that, Sir?"

"Medium rare," Clark managed with a tight smile. Lex smirked.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Just a bottle of sparkling mineral water," Lex said quietly. The waiter nodded and left them alone again. Lex pressed his foot up against Clark's crotch with a sly grin.

"What are you doing?" Clark whispered hoarsely.

"Teasing," Lex whispered back. "I want you all hot and bothered, I want you so on edge that the moment we're alone, you'll be ready to fuck me."

Clark shuddered and leaned forward, taking Lex's hand. "Any more ready and you'll be face down over this table and I'll be fucking you till you scream," he breathed.

Lex inhaled sharply, his cock throbbing in his panties. He squeezed his legs together to ease the ache of want. "Okay," he sighed, easing his foot back, but still caressing Clark's leg through his pants. Clark swallowed and sat back, taking a deep breath. He blinked, then leaned forward again, cupping Lex's face and kissing him softly. Lex sighed into his lover's mouth, sitting up to deepen the kiss.

Clark moaned quietly and sat back with a sigh. "You know, I think we actually do need therapy," he laughed, "I'm not sure our sex life is normal."

"Thank God," Lex muttered. Clark grinned at him. Lex took a moment to compose himself when the waiter returned with their drinks. He wanted to enjoy time out together as a couple; even with the undercurrent of sexual tension running between them.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay?" Clark asked quietly.

"Of course it is," Lex said firmly. He leaned forward and stroked Clark's hair. "And once we've dealt with my father, I'll talk to your parents. I'm sorry I outed you like that." Lex grimaced.

"It wasn't your fault," Clark sighed, "And we'll talk to them _together_ , when I'm sure you're safe."

Lex blinked in surprise. "You have actually spoken to them since we left, haven't you?"

"I called them this morning before you got up to let them know that we're okay," Clark said quietly, "I'm staying at the apartment until we can go back to Smallville together."

The food arriving prevented Lex from saying anything straight away and gave him a chance to blink back touched tears. "Are you sure you want to tell them?" Lex asked quietly. He was worried about the Kents' reaction, especially to him. What if they didn't accept it?

"Yes," Clark replied. "Lex," he whispered softly, "I made my choice, remember?"

Lex smiled and nodded. "Yeah." They kissed softly, then ate their meal, just enjoying each other's company.

As it was starting to get late, they skipped dessert and paid the bill, before heading to Dr. Foster's office.

Clark took Lex's hand as they entered the building and took the elevator up several floors. They came out in a corridor and almost directly opposite was a door labelled Dr. Foster. Lex led Clark inside, squeezing his hand gently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clarke?" A young woman at a desk smiled at them.

"Yes," Lex said, smiling back.

"Please take a seat, Dr. Foster will be right with you." She smiled again and disappeared into the inner office.

Lex nodded and sat down with his lover, still holding Clark's hand, opposite a dark haired, young man. The young man stared at them, looking away quickly when Lex glanced at him. Lex frowned suspiciously and leaned on his lover, nuzzling into Clark's neck.

"Is that guy watching us?" he whispered softly. There was a brief pause, then Clark nodded. Lex slipped his hand up to Clark's cheek and urged him round, kissing him deeply, wetly, before pulling back with a quiet gasp. "Check him," Lex murmured.

Clark blinked, eyes taking a moment to focus. He wrapped his arm around Lex and turned slightly so he could see the man. Clark stiffened and Lex grimaced. "He's armed," Clark whispered in his ear.

Shit. Lex bit the inside of his cheek, thinking fast. "Play along," Lex whispered quietly, before raising his voice just slightly. "Aw, c'mon, honey, she's a psychiatrist, she'll be forever." He slid his hand up Clark's thigh as he spoke. Then he pretended he was trying to be quiet. "I want you now."

Clark groaned quietly. "Baby, I already said no," he whispered loudly, pushing at Lex's hand.

"But I..." Lex started.

"I said _no_ ," Clark whispered firmly, taking his hand. "This is why we're here, remember?"

Lex barely smothered a smile, both at Clark's improvisation and the way the stranger was flushing and shifting uncomfortably. "I know," Lex sighed, "But don't you think the estrogen will just make it worse? I don't like the thought of EST, honey." The stranger stiffened, sitting straighter.

"I think the hormone treatment will help," Clark said quietly, "I just can't keep up with you, baby."

Lex nearly laughed out loud, he had to bury his face in Clark's neck to hide his grin. The stranger cleared his throat and got up. He left the office and Lex breathed out in relief. "You can't keep up with me, huh?" Lex snorted, kissing Clark's neck.

Clark laughed. "If I wasn't an alien, I'd be in serious trouble, let's put it that way."

Lex lifted his head and smiled at his lover. It gave him such a thrill to finally know all of Clark's secrets. "When we get in the office, I want you to check everything for bugs or cameras before we say anything. Including Dr. Foster," Lex said becoming serious.

Clark nodded. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Lex whispered back, standing as the door to the inner office opened.

Dr. Foster focused narrowed eyes on them and looked confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Clarke?"

Lex nodded, "Dr. Foster."

"Won't you come in?" Dr. Foster gestured inside.

"Thank you." Lex led Clark into the office. He waited, watching his lover scan the office and last of all Dr. Foster herself. Clark nodded and Lex smiled, "Thank you, Clark." He turned to his doctor and smirked.

She gasped, a flicker of recognition registering in her gaze. "Lex? It is you!" She moved to her desk, but Clark stopped her. "Lex, you need help."

"Enough with the pretence, Claire, we all know I was being drugged," Lex said quietly.

She sighed and sat down. "What do you want?"

Lex sat opposite her and Clark stood behind him, one hand on Lex's shoulder. "I know my father's methods, I don't blame you for your actions," Lex started, "What I want, is to know my father's plans and your help in deceiving him if at all possible. I want my life as it was and my father off my back."

Dr. Foster sat back in her chair, staring at Lex. Then she started to smile. "It will be a pleasure."

@>*~

Clark was quiet in the car the whole way back to the apartment and Lex knew he wasn't happy with the arrangement he made with Dr. Foster. But he couldn't see any other option for getting their lives back to relative normality. Despite his obvious sullenness, Clark still took Lex's hand as they walked to the elevator and still slipped an arm round Lex's waist as they travelled up to the apartment. Lex leaned against his lover with a sigh, waiting to get inside before speaking.

Before Lex could say a word, however, Clark claimed his mouth in fierce kiss as soon as the front door closed behind them. Moaning quietly as hot tongue probed his mouth, Lex wrapped his arms round Clark's neck. His lover was reacting instead of talking and Lex knew that Clark needed this. Could feel the anxiety and fear in his lover's kiss, the clutching of his hands around Lex's waist, the desperate urgency of the way he was rocking against Lex's groin.

"Slow down, baby," Lex murmured into Clark's mouth, "I've got you, I've got you."

Clark's hands slid up to Lex's face, clasping his cheeks as he kissed Lex softly, sweetly, breath hitching as silent tears started to flow. Lex gently led Clark to the bedroom, still kissing soft and deep, wiping at his lover's tears. He undressed Clark slowly, caressing smooth, golden skin, carefully removing tight slacks and purple panties. Clark shuddered against him, stopping Lex from dropping to his knees. Lex blinked, staring inquiringly at his lover.

"Want you up here," Clark whispered. He bent his head and kissed Lex again, slipping the top of his dress from his shoulders, before pulling him close, skin smoothing over skin. Lex moaned quietly, his need for Clark growing to an empty, aching feeling deep inside, cock hard and ready in his panties. Clark's tongue invaded every bit of his mouth, lips moving urgently over his.

Pushing gently, Lex moved to the bed and Clark lay down, cock slapping his belly, balls heavy between his legs. Lex licked his lips, a tight knot of want, lust, love, clenching in his chest. Tears were still trickling down Clark's face, gathering in his hair, and Lex pulled off his panties before climbing over his lover. Bending down, he kissed Clark gently, then licked away his tears, the salt taste making his heart contract.

Clark's hands slid down to his hips, pulling the dress up around his waist, and rocked him against his erection. Lex gasped quietly, heat pulsing through his body, and he pressed down into his lover's groin. Hands each side of Clark's head, Lex leaned forward so he could meet his lover's eyes, wanting Clark to see the love and need that he felt.

He thrust forward, the length of his cock sliding against Clark's and his lover groaned quietly, hands gripping Lex's hips tighter. Lex kissed Clark again and sat up, reaching over to the bedside table. There was only lotion, but that was plenty. Wordlessly, he moved forward, reaching behind himself to smooth the slick cream over Clark's hard length, his lover moaning and thrusting up into his fist. Lex quickly shoved two fingers into his ass, groaning quietly at the anticipation of having Clark inside him, working the remainder of the cream into his passage.

"Oh God, Lex," Clark breathed, eyes wide and dark with lust, "Please, I need you."

"I know," Lex whispered, smiling softly at his lover. Holding Clark's cock to the entrance of his body, Lex slowly sat down, impaling himself on the length of his lover's erection. The stretch burned and Lex gasped quietly, easing himself down until the slight pain turned into a thrill of pleasure at being filled, completed by his lover. "So good, Clark," he moaned, pushing down hard so he was sitting on Clark's lap.

"Yeah," Clark gasped, sliding one hand up to cup the back of Lex's head. He tugged gently and Lex eased up and forward, exhaling slowly in ecstasy at the feel of Clark's length pulling out of him, rubbing against his prostate, shivers of electricity pulsing down his spine and cock. "Ah fuck," Clark groaned, bucking up, forcing his way back inside Lex's body.

Gasping, Lex dropped his head on Clark's shoulder, stroking a hand down his lover's chest, skimming fingers over a taut nipple. Clark writhed against him, lifting Lex's hips with one hand, then pulling him down hard. A shock of pleasure shot through Lex. The strength of his lover never failed to inflame him and he clenched his ass hard around Clark's cock, biting down on his lover's shoulder as the younger man trembled against him.

"Always so good," Lex murmured, jerking up and down on Clark's cock, tiny, sharp movements that made them both gasp, Clark's hands tightening on his hip and neck. Every pulsing thrust sent heat through Lex's body, sparks of lust and pleasure coiling into a knot of tension and need in his gut. Clark rocked up hard, rolling Lex's hips down to meet the stroke, and Lex sat up again, pushing his lover's cock deeper inside with a jolt of heat.

"Oh yes," Lex gasped, his cock jerking up, precome leaking down onto Clark's belly. Bracing his thighs, Lex started to ride his lover in earnest, long, deep strokes, Clark's cock stretching, filling him, hot and perfect. Reaching down, Clark's wrapped a tight fist round his cock, pumping faster as Lex speeded up, pounding onto the impaling length until he was panting with need. He needed to come, needed to feel Clark shoot deep inside him.

"Fuck, Clark," Lex groaned, "Harder."

Clark inhaled shakily, tightening his grip, pushing harder up into his ass. Tension knotted painfully in his belly and exploded out, Lex jerked into Clark's fist, intense pleasure shooting through his whole body. Clark moaned loudly, bucking up again, cock pulsing inside Lex, heat filling him. Aftershocks of electricity and heat jolted through Lex and he groaned.

"I don't want you to go," Clark gasped, suddenly pulling Lex down against his chest.

Panting quietly, Lex nodded, reaching up to stroke Clark's hair. "I know," he whispered. Clark pushed his face into his neck and breathed in with a shudder.

"But you're going anyway," Clark mumbled.

"I have to, Clark," Lex sighed, "I have to make him think he's won or it'll never end."

"I know, I know," Clark whispered, "I just don't know if I trust her."

"Even if we can't trust her," Lex started, and he didn't, at all, "I still have to do this. If it comes down it and she does double cross us, I still have you to tell me what happened, okay?"

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "I just really hate that you have to resort to this, Lex."

"Me too," Lex whispered. Why did things have to be so hard? Why couldn't he have a normal father. "I suppose I should be grateful that he cares enough not to have me killed."

Clark inhaled sharply, clutching Lex to him far too tightly. "God, I just want to _kill_ him," Clark growled. "I hate him for what he's done to you, Lex, I fucking hate him."

Smiling softly, despite having trouble breathing, Lex nodded, "I know, Clark, just promise me you won't ever do anything to him. No matter what, Clark."

Clark sighed, loosening his grip, "I promise."

Reaching up, Lex pulled his wig off and threw it on the floor, relaxing against his lover. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too."

@>*~

Lex sighed. His nose itched, but he couldn't move. The metal cage holding him down was a little excessive, but so far Dr. Foster had been true to her word. The drugs he was given had no effect, he was still perfectly lucid no matter how out of it he acted. Clark had visited him a couple of days ago to reassure himself that Lex was okay and afterwards, Lex had made a pretty decent attempt at escaping, knowing his father would expect it. Lex also knew that his father would push his plans forward. Hopefully, he would be out of there and back home fairly soon.

He wasn't looking forward to the procedure. Although Dr. Foster had promised that she would adjust the machine so it wouldn't shock his brain, it would still be fucking painful.

But Lex was willing to do anything to get home, back to normality and Clark. Even if it did mean having to confront the Kents about their relationship. That was going to be very hard, but Lex was reassured by the memory of his lover's words; he'd already made his choice.

Lex only wished he had his ring, something to hold onto while he faced this. He'd given it back to Clark for safekeeping until this was over. He'd made Clark promise to stay away, especially when he'd realised that several of the other inmates were mutants that Clark had faced before. He didn't want to risk something happening to his lover when he couldn't do anything about it.

The door opened and Lex knew the time had come. He couldn't quite contain a shiver of fear. For the first time in a long time, Lex prayed. Prayed that just once, things would turn out okay.

He was strapped down to the machine and Lex stared up at his father pleadingly. "Don't do this, Dad, please," Lex begged, hoping that deep down, his father cared enough not to go through with this.

"I'm sorry, Lex, you're sick," his father murmured. Lex could almost believe he _was_ sorry. Almost.

"Please," he begged again. Rubber was shoved into his mouth and Lex bit down, tensing at what was to come. Pure agony shot through his body and Lex screamed. It seemed never ending, he couldn't breathe, couldn't feel anything but the tears that escaped from his eyes and trickled down his face. The pain stopped and Lex gasped for breath, his body convulsing in shock.

"Again," his father ordered.

"But Mr. Luthor," Dr. Foster objected.

"Again."

Lex screamed again as his body was filled with all-encompassing pain that he couldn't escape. His back arched, vertebrae cracking with the intensity, then, suddenly, it was over. Lex gasped, breath hitching as he tried not to cry any more, tried to focus on the one good thing in his life, Clark.

"It's okay, Lex, you're okay," his father whispered, "Everything's going to be fine now."

Lex barely held back a snort of disgust. Everything was not going to be fine until he was back with Clark, and able to plan his revenge.

@>*~

"Lex!"

Lex stood up and smiled at his lover. "Clark, it's good to see you." Clark stopped in his tracks, looking confused. Lex winked, reassuring his lover that he was okay and warning him that they were being watched at the same time. "I hear you came to visit me when I was ill."

"Of course," Clark nodded, moving towards him again and shaking his proffered hand, fingers lingering briefly on his.

"I'm afraid I can't remember, but thank you," Lex said quietly. "Rest assured I haven't forgotten how important your friendship is to me," he continued. Clark swallowed hard, looking a little distressed and Lex pulled him into a hug, smiling softly at Clark's tight grip. "I'm okay," he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too," Clark breathed, "I'm so sorry, Lex."

"Don't be," Lex said, raising his voice again and easing out of his lover's embrace, "I'm better now, everything's fine."

He knew Clark wanted to say more, but he knew his father was still keeping an eye on him so he shook his head subtly.

"Mom and Dad want to invite you to dinner, welcome you back," Clark said quietly, nervously.

Lex smiled, despite his own anxiety, "I look forward to it."

Clark smiled ruefully. "Tonight?"

"Definitely," Lex nodded. "I'll see you later, Clark."

Clark hesitated, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, and Lex wondered if his lover was aching to touch him as much as he was aching to touch Clark. Then he nodded and turned, walking away stiffly. Lex sighed and made himself walk back to the couch to sit down. The sooner he could get out of the mansion, the better, even if he did have to face Clark's parents.

@>*~

Pulling up outside the farmhouse, Lex took a moment to psych himself up before he got out of the car. Clark ran out of the house and pulled him into a tight hug, clutching at him.

"Hey," Lex murmured, stroking his lover's hair gently.

"Oh my God, I've been going nuts," Clark whispered, kissing him urgently.

Wrapping his arms Clark's neck, Lex kissed back, hard and desperate, filled with relief at finally being able to touch his lover properly. "I'm okay," he whispered, when Clark pulled back a little.

"I was so worried," Clark admitted softly, kissing him again.

"Clark!"

Breaking away with gasp, Clark looked back at the house where his father was glaring at them. Lex took a deep breath and stared back unflinchingly.

"Come inside," Jonathan Kent snapped. "You both have some serious explaining to do."

Clark sighed, but took Lex's hand defiantly, leading him into the house. They went into the kitchen where Martha was sitting at the table. Jonathan sat down next to her and indicated the remaining chairs. Clark sat down, pulling the last chair right up against his, for Lex.

Nervously, Lex sat down, leaning into his lover for support.

"You lied to me," Martha started without preamble.

Lex blinked. "No," he shook his head, "No, I didn't." She opened her mouth to refute him, but Lex continued, "You asked me if I was having a fling with Clark. I'm not."

"You did what?" Clark gasped, staring in shock at his mother.

She had enough grace to flush, but she frowned at Lex. "So what do you call that little scene with Clark last week?"

"Firstly, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, if I hadn't been drugged by my father, I wouldn't have gone against Clark's wishes by revealing what I did," Lex said firmly, squeezing his lover's knee as Clark shifted uncomfortably, "Secondly, I'm not having a fling with Clark. I'm in love with him and I have been for a very long time. I consider myself to be the luckiest man in the world that Clark returns my feelings."

Martha Kent stared at him and Lex met her gaze sincerely and unwaveringly, despite Clark burying his face in his neck. He gently stroked Clark's hair.

"Clark?" Jonathan snapped, "What the hell? How long has this been going on?"

"Nearly seven months," Clark said quietly.

"What did he do to you?" Jonathan asked harshly, "What does he know?"

"Dad!" Clark gasped, "You know Lex has been nothing but a good friend to me. All he did was immediately accept me when he found out that I'd changed."

"Changed how?" Martha asked quietly.

"When I was in Metropolis, I made a lot of discoveries about myself," Clark sighed and took Lex's hand again. Lex squeezed reassuringly. "I like men. I did a lot of things that you don't need to know about, but this had nothing to do with Lex and everything to do with me. I'm gay."

Jonathan inhaled sharply, looking away from his son, fingers clenching against the kitchen table.

Clark swallowed hard but continued. "Lex found out when he caught me, uh," Clark cleared his throat and stopped.

"What Clark?" Martha asked softly, a small frown creasing her brow.

"Cross-dressing," Clark breathed out. "He didn't judge me, just accepted me. If I wasn't already in love with him, I fell in love with him at that moment."

"Cross-dressing?" Martha gasped, "Is that what you wouldn't tell me?" she asked Lex. He nodded.

"But why?" Jonathan gritted out, "You dress up in women's clothing?!"

"Yeah," Clark whispered.

"I don't understand why you would do that," Jonathan said quietly, anger and confusion warring in his expression.

"It makes me feel good," Clark said quietly, "Confident, sexy," he flushed, "Just free. Free of being Clark Kent, alien freak."

The Kents tensed but Lex ignored them, cupping Clark's chin to pull him round. "You are _not_ a freak!" he said firmly, "You're not a freak for being an alien, for being gay or being a queen. You're just you, and I love you."

Clark blinked back tears and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "I love you too."

"Clark!" Jonathan snapped.

"What?" Clark snapped right back, "I'm gay and I like dressing up as a woman, it was nothing to do with Lex, it's just the way I am, okay?"

"Clark, he knows everything about you..." Jonathan started.

"And he put himself through torture to help protect me," Clark interrupted, "Do you know what his father did to him?! He _electrocuted_ him, Dad."

"Clark," Lex said softly, stroking his lover's arm soothingly, "It's okay."

"It's not okay, Lex," Clark exclaimed, tears brimming in his eyes. "You had to go through that all alone and I..." His voice cracked and he stopped, breath hitching.

"Not alone," Lex whispered, "I had you with me, in my mind, in my heart."

"Lex," Clark sobbed, burying his face in Lex's neck.

"Hush baby." Lex wrapped his arms round his lover, rocking him gently, ignoring the looks of shock and confusion and who knew what else, on the Kents' faces.

"Oh my God," Jonathan said suddenly, "The negligee was for you!"

Clark sniffed, shuddering in Lex's arms, then he snorted. Lex bit back a grin even as Clark started to laugh hysterically, more tears pouring down his face.

"Does Lana know about you two?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Lex admitted, somehow managing not to dissolve into hysteria with his lover. "She saw us at a club in Metropolis a few months ago."

"You've been going out in Metropolis?" she gasped, "So Clark is the girl you've been seen with?"

Lex nodded, biting the insides of his cheeks as Clark continued to laugh.

"Oh my God," Martha breathed, "What if someone had realised!"

Lex shook his head. "For his size, Clark actually passes quite well. He has some fantastic clothes..."

"Lex!" Clark gasped, giggling.

"I can't believe this," Jonathan muttered.

Clark sobered instantly. "Look, I'm sorry it's all come out like this, Dad," he said quietly, "I know it's a lot to deal with, but... it's who I am and Lex is who I love. Can you accept that?"

"I just don't know, Clark," Jonathan said quietly.

"Honey, are you sure?" Martha asked.

"Mom, come on," Clark sighed, "You know how much I've always wanted to be normal, do you really think any of this would be happening if I _wasn't_ sure?"

She sighed and nodded, "I know, Clark, it's just so much to take in."

"You think I don't know that?" Clark laughed softly, "It took Lex's unquestioning acceptance of it all before _I_ could really be okay with it."

Lex smiled softly, rubbing his knuckles against the back of Clark's neck. He hoped his lover's parents would accept Clark. Considering the things they'd already had to deal with, they should be more open than most.

"I," Martha paused, "I think I want to see you... as a girl."

"Martha!" Jonathan gasped.

"If it's part of who my son is, then I need to see it, Jon, I need to see that it _is_ part of him," she said firmly. Jonathan sighed, looking up at them again.

"I just," Jonathan grimaced, "Cross-dressing?"

Clark smiled ruefully and nodded. Lex had the distinct impression that Jonathan was more bothered by that concept than with Clark being gay.

"Now?" Clark asked with a frown when his mother continued to look at him expectantly. She nodded. "But all my stuff is at." He stopped abruptly, obviously unwilling to tell his parents about their hideaway above The Talon.

"At my place," Lex finished for him smoothly. Jonathan looked at him sharply and Lex shrugged. "It was safer than keeping it all here." Lex glanced at Clark and raised an eyebrow, "How about dinner in Metropolis tomorrow night? Clark has a few things up there, and there are places we can go..."

"Not in public," Jonathan said hurriedly.

Lex frowned when his lover looked hurt and he glared at Jonathan.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said quietly, "But if I'm going to see my son in a dress for the first time, I don't want it to be in a public place."

"It's okay, Lex," Clark said, "We could have dinner at the apartment."

"Which one?" Lex whispered to his lover.

"Not yours, just in case of your father," Clark whispered back.

"Are you sure you want anyone else to know about your place?" Lex asked quietly.

Clark shrugged awkwardly, "I don't know. I don't know if I want to dress for them."

"Please stop whispering," Martha said, raising an eyebrow at them both. Clark flushed vividly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Lex licked his lips and sighed. It was an awkward situation and really, all he wanted was to get his lover alone. It had been days since they'd been together and now that the Kents knew about them, it was necessarily going to make it harder for them to spend time together. Lex didn't think it was likely Clark was going to be able to spend the night any more for a start. He slipped an arm back round his lover. "I'll do whatever you're comfortable with, Clark," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Clark whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Dinner at the apartment will be fine. Is that okay, Mom, Dad?"

Martha nodded, "Yes, I think I'd like that."

Jonathan grunted, but nodded as well. "Fine."

"I suppose I should go," Lex sighed. Not that he wanted to, but he didn't want to get into a situation of needing his lover when he couldn't do anything about it. And he already needed Clark more than he'd like to admit.

"You won't stay for dinner?" Martha asked.

"No, thank you Mrs. Kent, but I really should go," Lex replied, smiling apologetically at his lover in the face of Clark's disappointment. "Walk me to my car, Clark?"

Clark nodded and stood up with him. "I'll be back in moment," Clark murmured to his parents as he took Lex's hand. Lex squeezed gently and they walked out of the house to the car.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lex sighed.

"I know, I just wish I could come with you," Clark said softly, pulling him into his arms.

"Yeah," Lex agreed, sliding his hands up his lover's chest to his neck, tugging his head down till their foreheads met. "Tomorrow," Lex whispered, "We'll go up to Metropolis early and spend some time alone. I'm sorry we can't be open at the mansion any more."

"It's worth it to have you safe," Clark said emphatically, "I'll come round before lunch, okay?"

"Very," Lex murmured, tilting his head up to gently press his lips to Clark's. Moaning softly, Clark opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at Lex's lips. Skin tingling, Lex parted his lips, slipping his tongue out to meet his lover's. Clark tugged him right up against his body, and their lips fused, tongues tangling together urgently.

His groin tightened and Lex groaned, forcibly pulling himself back. "Stop," he gasped, "Before I can't."

Sniffing quietly, Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, kissing his skin quickly before letting go completely. "I love you," he breathed.

"Yeah," Lex sighed, "I love you too."

Forcing himself to turn round, Lex opened the door and got in the car. Clark put his hand on the window and Lex stroked a finger down the glass. Then he drove away quickly before he did something he'd regret. Tomorrow, Lex just had to think of tomorrow.

end


End file.
